


Perish Slowly and Painfully

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. One final smile materialized on Supergirl's face.





	Perish Slowly and Painfully

I never created Superman TAS.

One final smile materialized on Supergirl's face as she held a stuffed animal near Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
